O fio vermelho através do poço
by Thais ML
Summary: Mesmo com o fim da joia e o poço não permitindo mais a viagem entre as eras, ele ainda possuía seu poder, ainda estava a ser alimentado pelos desejos dos corações de Kagome e InuYasha, porque o fio vermelho que os ligava era forte demais, capaz de atravessar eras. Era o pedido do destino que só o poço seria capaz de atender. Não deveria haver mais relutâncias.
1. Capítulo 1: O poço dos desejos

O poço-come-ossos possuía seu mistério e nem sempre foi reconhecido desta forma.

Muito anos atrás havia sido construído por um monge, uma sacerdotisa e o youkai amigo. Era num local próximo ao vilarejo e em frente ao templo, não distante da arvore sagrada. Se dizia que por isso a água era purificadora, excelente para os doentes melhorarem e na realização de extermínio de miasmas.

Os youkais que não possuíam intenções malignas e pediam ajuda para a sacerdotisa e ao monge, podiam utilizar da água para lhes dar força. Permitia uma convivência entre humanos e youkais. Poço não fazia distinção de humanos como bons e inumanos como maus, assim como aqueles que o constituíram.

O povo passou a crer que os poderes mágicos do poço realizava desejos. Rezavam em frente a ele, o que o alimentava e pediam o que estava em seus corações. Era como se o poço se torna-se um organismo vivo, uma misteriosa divindade.

E assim se passou o tempo.

Secou-se. Ficou abandonado.

Com os ataques de youkais a aldeia, tiveram a ideia de jogar os ossos nele, enquanto rezavam o que fazia sua energia purificadora se expandir e com o tempo os ossos passaram a sumir. Se tornou de conhecimento público que estava "ativo".

De poço dos desejos, dos milagres ou sagrado, passou a ser poço-come-ossos. Por esse nome que Kikyou o conheceu, usando-o após suas lutas.

O povo tinha medo dele, mas Kikyou sentia sua áurea e se perguntava se na verdade diferente dos humanos e outros seres, aquele poço era incapaz de se corromper mesmo devorando ossos. Ela era mais possível de ser corrompida, pensava. Ainda se sentia errada, suja por derramar tanto sangue youkai e por querer deixar a vida de sacerdotisa.

Se fosse imutável como um poço, talvez…

E esquecia do assunto.

O poço, como dito, não faz distinção de humanos e inumanos. Ele purifica, auxilia aqueles desejos das almas que o alimentam.

O desejo da sacerdotisa era de estar de volta com seu amado que a mesma lacrou. E a joia de Quatro Almas era de retornar a época que poderia ter poder do bom e do maligno, abrindo até o desativado poço para o youkai centopeia passar.

Mas o poço precisa de desejos das almas.

A alma da sacerdotisa já não era a mesma e demorou-se a reencarnar, por causa da joia e por ser uma alma tão grande de tanto poder que possuía, de tantas figuraras sacerdotais que já havia sido.

Por ter mudado tanto a alma precisava retornar a era que a joia desejava, concluir o ciclo do desejo de Kikyou, de vê-lo mais uma vez.

Só havia um porém, a linha do destino que ligava aquelas almas estava extremamente forte, como se precisasse passar por isso para que se tornassem compatíveis, assim serem unidas finalmente.

O destino delas era o maior pedido acima de todos os outros anteriores. E com o passar do tempo quanto mais os donos dessas almas queriam se ligar, mais poderoso o poço ficava. Ao ponto de InuYasha e Kagome não precisarem mais dos fragmentos para atravessarem as eras.

Mesmo com o fim da joia e o poço não permitindo mais a viagem entre as eras, ele ainda possuía seu poder, ainda estava a ser alimentado.

Kagome podia jurar ouvir a voz do InuYasha as vezes e ele o mesmo. Se sentou no poço uma noite com o seu gato Buyo encarando o poço com curiosidade, o que a fez rir:

— O que foi, Buyo? Está assustado?

— _Kagome?_ — Ouviu e se assustou olhando rapidamente para dentro do come-ossos.

Não havia **ele** ali.

— I-InuYasha? — Perguntou incerta.

— … _eu posso te ouvir._

Seu coração chegou a errar uma batida. Estaria enlouquecendo de saudades?

— Não é possível… — pensou alto.

E ouviu o típico "Keh!" dele resmungando soar em seus ouvidos.

— _Se eu consigo te ouvir e você consegue me ouvir é o que importa, Kagome! Quando é que tudo isso fez sentido, hã?_

Ela riu.

Riu entre lágrimas ouvindo aquele linguajar atrevido.

— Idiota… — respondeu ela num tom doce.

InuYasha de pé, os braços cruzados cobertos pelas mangas da sua veste vermelha, olhava o poço sem sinal de ver algo além da terra do solo, sorriu ao ouvir a típica ofensa. Se sentou apoiando o braço na beira do poço, escondendo seu rosto na manga da rata-de-fogo. Não havia ninguém ali, mesmo assim escondia seus olhos marejados.

Pensava:

"_Kagome está bem. Está a salvo. Que bom, que bom…"_ — Era o que mais vinha lhe preocupando.

Ao mesmo tempo que se corrigia, afinal era claro que ela estava bem naquela era dela. Era muito mais segura que esta sua.

Ela correu tantos perigos ali, ele quase a perdeu tantas vezes, a família dela a perderia também. Tinha sido egoísta em querer ela por perto apesar dos perigos que ela corria, se esquecia que Kagome sempre escolheria ficar ao seu lado. O medo o aterrorizava demais.

Ele já perdeu a mãe quando era pequeno para aquele mundo e Kikyou também, duas vezes. Na primeira vez foi por sua culpa, por ter se envolvido com ele, Naraku conseguiu por um contra o outro. E Izayoi, sua mãe, poderia ter tido uma vida mais longa se não fosse por ter escolhido forma uma família com o daiyoukai, então era sua…

Era melhor Kagome estar lá.

Por mais que sentisse sua falta, lá ela estava a salvo e segura. Teria a vida plena como uma garota humana comum entre aqueles humanos esquisitos e o mundo esquisito que vivia. Nessa ela seria uma sacerdotisa e seria perigoso. Ela era forte, mas…

Suspirou. Não queria arriscar.

Fazia meses e a saudade estava lhe devorando por dentro. Estremeceu ao poder sentir o cheiro dela no ar. Era como se ela estivesse sentada ao seu lado.

— _Eu…_ — ouviu Kagome começar a dizer. — _… eu achei que era loucura minha, mas senti seu toque no dia dos namorados… _— Ficou extremamente vermelha ao confessar.

Ele só enrugou o cenho:

— Dia do q…? — mas se lembrou de uma noite que nevava, encarando a palma de sua mão. Achava que havia sonhado em abraçar Kagome. — Eu… senti que te abracei…

— Sinto sua falta! — ela o interrompeu gritando de súbito, o surpreendendo. — Todos os dias.

Ele passou os dedos pelo kotodoma em seu pescoço, abaixando suas orelhas caninas. Num tom arrastado lhe disse:

— Venho aqui desde aquele dia. Todos os dias… — confessou sentindo o seu rosto esquentar.

Se sentiu ainda pior ao ouvi-la chorar.

Com a voz tremula tentando limpar as lágrimas que não cessavam, ela lhe disse:

— Eu quero te ver.

Preocupado, naquele tom de sempre, ele tentou a acalmar:

— Kagome, não chora.

Ela achava adorável como ele continuava sem saber lidar quando ela se desfazia em lágrimas.

E por um curto tempo ela o viu.

Os dois se encararam em pânico e sem pensarem muito suas mãos procuraram se tocar e por segundos conseguiram sentir, apertar as palmas uma na outra, entrelaçar os dedos. Até que como miragem a solidez do outro se desfez, a visão se dissipou, perderam ambos o equilíbrio e com o apoio do outro que se foi, foram ao chão.

Passaram a chamar um pelo o outro, mas não se ouviam mais.

Kagome se encolheu em frente ao poço chorando compulsivamente.

InuYasha pulou lá dentro, a procurando desorientado, cavando com a outra mão que não tinha a tocado e socou o solo pela falta de sucesso, xingando e socando várias vezes até sangrar. Os olhos âmbares se inundavam, enquanto os azuis de Kagome já estavam mergulhados em lágrimas.

Ambos mantinham a mão que sentiram o toque contra o peito, segurando-a com a outra, para lembrar o cheiro, o calor.

O calor da mão delicada e macia de Kagome na sua.

O calor da mão grande e acolhedora de InuYasha na sua.

Passaram dias tentando qualquer contato sem sucesso, até na outra semana;

Kagome abriu a porta do cômodo do poço e viu InuYasha ali de pé. A encarou surpreso. Ela estava ali na sua frente no dia ensolarado andando na grama com um uniforme azul, uma roupa que ele nunca tinha visto nela antes. Na visão dela não havia grama, só ele de pé no piso amadeirado.

Foram até um ao outro e se abraçaram forte. Fechando os olhos, sentindo o contato. Ele encostou a testa na dela para se encararem intensamente, decorar como é aquele rosto na memória.

— Bom dia, InuYasha!

— Bom dia, Kagome…

Era mesmo um _bom dia_, pensaram.


	2. Capítulo 2: Aniversário de minha mãe

Contar com aqueles encontros inexplicáveis atoava do poço era extremamente incerto. Ainda estavam tentando entender como funcionava tal magia. Não era todas as vezes que pensavam um no outro. Talvez com intensidade? Também não era.

Na primeira vez, mostrava que ambos nem precisavam estar perto do poço. A árvore sagrada os conectaram quando Kikyou lançou Kagome para dentro do poço daquela vez. Esses dois elementos viviam os conectando.

Então as vezes a frequência em que conseguiam se ver aumentava ao ponto de ser diária, porém as vezes ocorria o contrário e a saudade apertava ainda mais.

Um dia, Kagome estava a pensar nele casualmente, passando seus dedos pela ferida da árvore sagrada. Não fazia muito tempo que o tinha visto, e por isso achava que ficaria mais ao seu redor.

Entretanto em sua visão, o piso, a escadaria, iam borrando e sumindo, se mesclando a as colinas de mata virgem e sol ensolarado. O viu de costas olhando para o céu, sentado naquela posição semelhante à de um cão. Era adorável.

O chamou indo em sua direção. Ele se virou estupefato.

— Kag— ela pulou sobre si, não deu tempo para ele pensar ou terminar de falar. Ela já estava rindo sobre si.

Sua expressão de choque foi se desfazendo para uma serena, a envolvendo em seus braços, fechando os olhos e sentindo seu cheiro.

— Achei que nem te veria — dizia ela animada erguendo a cabeça para vislumbrar o dourado do olhos dele. — Foi sorte.

— Foi mesmo…

Não passou despercebido que o pequeno sorriso que ele tinha estava esmorecido e ele prosseguia com um ar muito pensativo. Ela estranhou se preocupando:

— O que houve?

InuYasha suspirou a preocupando ainda mais.

Ele olhou para o canto e ela seguiu sua mirada encontrando para sua surpresa um tumulo com flores recentes depositada nele. A árvore que ele tinha sido lacrado não estava ali, eles estavam em outro lugar, numa colina onde podiam ver o campo florido que era belo, possuía árvore frutíferas e gramado. Um bom espaço para uma alma descansar.

Voltou a encara-lo, esperando até seu olhar foca em sua pessoa, em vez do tumulo e quando o fez, ele disse em fim, esclarecendo:

— Hoje é aniversário de minha mãe.

Ficou boquiaberta.

— Oh, céus… InuYasha, me desculpa.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Por que se desculpa?

— Porque eu… — ruborizou percebendo que tinha vindo toda alegre quando seu amado estava daquele jeito e ainda estava deitada sobre ele. — … não sabia. Te atrapalhei.

Fez menção em se levantar, mas ele se quer a deixou.

— Não sabia, porque eu não contei. Por minha causa.

— Sei que é um assunto difícil e que prefere estar sozinho nesses momentos.

— É verdade… — a apertou mais em seu abraço. — …, mas não mais. Estou feliz que está comigo, hoje, agora, aqui. Então não seja tonta. — Com calma e delicadeza, passou seus dedos, suas garras, entre os cabelos escuros dela que lhe caiam na frente do rosto e pôs atrás de sua orelha. — Não tem nada a se desculpar, Kagome.

Ela o respondeu com um sorriso acolhedor que lhe aquecia só de contemplar. As mãos macias dela acariciavam seu rosto, sentia os beijos que ela distribuía por sua face e tudo parecia calmo, em paz, mesmo que em seu peito, seu coração batesse como louco.

— Meus pêsames, meus sentimentos, InuYasha.

Os aceitou com um _"hm rum"_, beijando com ternura a testa de Kagome. Sua Kagome. Sua doce, forte, alegre, persistente, teimosa, carinhosa, raivosa e bela Kagome.

— Lembra quando Sesshomaru queria tomar a Tessaiga e fez um youkai se passar pela minha mãe?

Kagome engoliu em seco, rindo nervosamente.

— É. Nossa! Falando assim faz tanto tempo. Seu irmão mudou bastante.

— Keh! Para um youkai como ele, a mudança foi um tempo recorte.

Ela riu graciosa e ele pode se deliciar em ouvir.

— Minha mãe… era muito calma e bonita, daquele jeito.

Se surpreendeu ouvindo-o se abrir daquela forma. Seria também para InuYasha a mudança em tempo recorde?

Todos diziam como ele mudou desde que a conheceu, mas ela também sentiu que tinha mudando com ele, graças a ele, graças aquele mundo que fez seu.

No início como poderia imaginar que estariam assim agora?

— Ela era mesmo linda. Izayoi-sama.

O hanyou a olhou curioso.

— O que?

— É que… faz muito tempo que não ouço a se referirem a ela assim.

— Bem, ela era praticamente uma princesa, da realeza. Aquelas roupas todas não mentem.

— Ela era mesmo. Costumavam dizer que era a mais bonita de todas as terras do senhor. Meu Avô.

O assunto ia a deixando mais empolgada quando mais a fundo ele levava.

— Você fala muito menos sobre seu avô.

O viu girar os olhos e resmungar.

— Kagome, não era como o seu.

Soltou um riso, mas mordeu o lábio ao ouvir ele disser:

— Sua família é bem diferente do que era a minha. Não tinha boa convivência com o povo do palácio. Eu era a criança hanyou, filho do demônio que destruiu boa parte do exército dele, então…

— Uau… seu pai causava impacto. Acha que tem o temperamento dele? Porque você e seu irmão tem isso em comum. Sua mãe parecia o oposto, então deve ter puxado isso dele, né? — Se divertia vendo as caretas dele abaixo de si.

— Você é bonito por ter pais muito bonitos.

Brincava batendo de leve na ponta do nariz dele, o vendo ficar vermelho como sua roupa, pelos os elogios. Murmurou um "tonta", desviando o olhar, a fazendo rir ainda mais.

— Ela gostaria de você.

— Hm?

— Minha mãe.

Olhou novamente para o tumulo de sua sogra.

— Também acho que seriamos boas amigas. — Voltou a fita-la. — Se eu consegui a provação do seu irmão até, acho que seria mais fácil a dela.

Viu ele fazer careta de novo, o que a divertiu.

Se levantaram finalmente, indo em direção ao tumulo, sendo seguida por seu companheiro. Pegou sua mão num aperto forte. Entrelaçavam seus dedos e ficaram em silêncio, pensativos e em respeito a jovem senhora que tinha sido a mãe de InuYasha.

Kagome gostaria de estar naquele lugar, onde quer que fosse de verdade, em vez no espaço transcendental que permitiam seus contatos. Para poder dar o apoio de verdade que o homem que era apaixonada precisava.

Entretanto estava feliz por sentir tão real o contato, os cheiros e tudo. O calor da mão dele contra a sua.

Acabou pensando alto sobre isso:

— Eu queria estar aqui pessoalmente.

Ele só concordou movimentando a cabeça e ela a segurou em suas mãos.

— Mas logo será possível. Se isso é possível… um dia eu poderia… voltar.

— Eu estarei esperando. Não esqueça disso.

— Jamais. Como poderia esquecer?

Quando se deu por si, estava na árvore, sentada, despertando.

— Kagome? — a chamou sua mãe, lhe olhando preocupada. — Estava dormindo aí a um tempo. Está tudo bem?

Não a respondeu de imediato. Estava ainda confusa com tudo, com medo em não saber diferenciar se tinha acontecido ou se era só um sonho, e o que seria só um sonho? Era mais complicado que um namoro a distância, com certeza.

Se levantou e se assustou.

O viu nebulosamente, lhe encarando a distância, atrás de sua mãe. Se virou, seus longos cabelos prateados contra o vendo e num salto se foi. Tinha notado que os olhos âmbares tinham não só focado em si, como na árvore que estava a atrás dela e a senhora Higurashi a poucos metros dele, antes de ir embora.

Não foi um sonho.

Só era difícil de explicar.

— Estou bem. Como não estaria?


End file.
